


Eat Your Heart Out

by PhatLuckyDucky13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tags To Add Later, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Bittytale - Freeform, Blood, Dead Things Already?, F/M, Fluff, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Multi, so much more to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhatLuckyDucky13/pseuds/PhatLuckyDucky13
Summary: Skylar thought she had made the right decision. Finally leaving a shitty job with a spring in her step. Only to find herself now caring for a broken bitty with scattered memories. He himself not even knowing who/what exactly they were capable of...But what happens when a cannibal bitty meets a girl practically radiating sweetness off of her?





	Eat Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> As inspired by one of my favorite bitty story's Rain&Rage ((I LOVE YOU SENPAI MOONIE!!~~~~~)) I thought it would be fun to have my own side thing between my OC Skylar Dawson, and my babu Horror who I often rp as!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy~

The old saying goes, _kill them with kindness_. Well after a year of being stuck as some sleazy assholes assistant, all Skylar could do was be _kind_. Even with the smiles and gifts and even the raise. It still didn't change the lingering touches, lecherous looks, and the occasional slap on the ass for a _good job_.

So what did she do? She **quit**.

_Well_ , more like during her lunch she emptied her desk. Making sure no one actually caught her doing it. Leaving a poorly written note on having another job waiting for her, and left.

Skylar carried the box and bag over her shoulder. Even switching out of the heels her ' _boss_ ’ had bought. Course she didn't know that it was because he wanted what was underneath her skirt. At least not at first.

It wasn't much of a deal about finding a new job. She had been able to actually pay for a few months of rent with her latest raise. Along with keeping some money in savings. So it would be alright… _Right_?

Even though part of the mind was spiraling with anxiety, her tummy rumbled. Once again reminding that she had left during her lunch break.

Then it hit her… Skylar _**forgot**_ her lunch back at the office.

So with a large sigh, she tread farther down the road. Her hand rubbed at the bridge of her nose, pushing her glasses farther up. Trying to last until she got home. However she then thought that maybe this was a good thing. Maybe even a time to celebrate?

_Meh_ , she could eat. It wasn't like she was a particularly small girl either.

So with a new spring in her step, there was a little diner she loved to go eat at. Her magenta hair bouncing with each step she took. After a long day of dealing with the pervy boss, she often found herself back here. The little family place really reminded her of home. With the two owners being an elderly married couple, and their grandson who worked as a server there. They usually all listened to her troubles at work and offered advice. _~~Along with a slice of their infamous cheesecake.~~_

Right next to the restaurant was something they called a bitty store. Which held a majority of bitty monsters that just appeared one day. Sometimes after filling up she would walk through the place. Wishing one day Skylar could possibly get one. But with her sporadic hours at work, she never thought she could get one.

Passing by the shop window she peeked inside. Skylar could see little skeletons running around one particular play pin. A lot of them were bright cyan with stars in their sockets, and seemed to be chased by an edgy looking red one. Almost as if terrorizing them. And the one she particularly had her eye on was the darker blues ones who were all in a sleep pile at the corner of the room.

Skylar giggled lightly and waved at the shopkeep. And with a turn, easily made her way into the diner.

“Miss Skylar! Had a feelin you would come by for lunch!” Pam, the elderly wife greeted you at the door. She was already holding a menu as you shuffled with your box.

“Somethin in mah gut told me you were making some life changes.” She added insightfully. Especially when she laid her eyes on the box in hand. She raised her eyebrow in surprise.

“Wait did ya get fired?!” She yelled which made Skylar jump a bit. Sure there wasn't any malloice in the woman's voice, but she was a timid one. It took her half a year to actually be comfortable with talking to them.

“N-no Pam. Actually I just uhm… _Quit_?” She replied almost sheepishly. Though with the look Pam now held, she felt a bit better.

“Well finally! That's great hun! Bout time ya just left that perverts side.” Pam boasted as she came around, giving he small girl a hug. “And I bet you're wantin ta celebrate right?”

Skylar smiled brightly. Clearly perking up at the mention of food. She followed Pam up to the bar stools at the counter. When she was met with a taller, younger looking man. Pam went towards the back no doubt to let her husband Thomas know she was there.

The younger looking man smiled softly at the girl.

“Heh, so finally quit?” Derek would ask. Finally making Skylar deflate in relief as she felt comfortable talking to the guy. He seemed nice enough, especially seeing as his grandparents where Pam and Thomas. Always making her feel right at home.

So she no doubt unloaded her ever buzzing mind on her friend.

“By quitting, you mean leaving a very nicely worded letter on my desk and clearing out before my 'boss’ came back?” She would ask raking a hand down her face with a snort. “Then yes. I quit!” This made Derek chuckle lightly as he was already grabbing a few scoops of ice cream and putting it into a metal cup.

“Didn't think you had the guts to face him.” He commented, earning a playful glare from the pink haired girl as he added milk to the cup and gave it a good stir.

“I technically didn't face him. It was like… An official letter of self termination!” He would slide her over the now made milkshake in a new glass cup, adding whip cream and a couple of cherries on top. Her voice sounding victorious as she would take a slirp from it.

“Ah. So it wouldn't sound too bad for the next people to hire you. Ya know, when he tells them that.” He added, making the girl freeze for a moment. Heaving a small sigh as she pulled back from her drink.

Skylar opened her mouth to reply back to Derek. However a screeching from the kitchen pierced her ears. So between her and Derek, they both jumped up and ran into the kitchen. And who seemed to be Pam was standing on a chair squeaking while Thomas ran around with a bat in hand.

“Get out here ya **vermin**!’ Thomas barked as he chased was looked like a little blue and red streak across the floor.

“Grandpa what's going on?!’ Derek asked concerned as he grabbed a broom from the corner.

“I-it was a huge ol rat! Came and tugged on my sock! Scared me half to death!” Pam yelled out as she gave another squeak.

Skylar couldn't help but keep her eyes to the ground. Now she wasn't one for killing innocent animals. But she also knew that everyone was now ready to kill it on the spot. She had to think of something quick.

“THERE IT GOES!” Derek barked out and pointed towards the streak that was running right towards her. And then all she felt was something crawling up her legs.

“Shit Skylar, don't just _stand_ there!” Thomas said and began running at her with the bat.

Even though she was terrified by whatever it was crawling up her leg, it was more terrorizing to see a 60 year old man running at her, swinging away. She didn't bother to look at the creature as she bent down and scooped it up.

“W-WAIT!” Skylar cuddled whatever it was in her hand close. With each little squirm it made, she could tell more and more it definitely wasn't a rat. But… It certainly was fluffy, and sharp?

Everyone stopped as they watched her in disgust holding the thing.

“Skylar, what the hell ya doin?! Ya ain't know where that's been!” Thomas lectured as he pointed the tip of the bat in her direction.

“This 'eres my livelyhood. And I ain't gonna have some disease filled _**rat**_ screwin it up for me!” He then tried to reach out. Only to freeze hearing a muffled voice.

“ain't nice hurtin a kid like 'er **_is it_**?” It was a small, yet deep and gruff voice. And realizing exactly where it was coming from, she pulled her hands away from her chest. Skylar's palm opened to reveal a bitty skeleton. Not only that… he had a large hole in the side of his head. He looked a lot like the ones that always slept in the corner.

But his eyelights were a dangerous maroon color. Wait… his eye _light_. Just what's happened to this poor bitty?

“Thomas! It's one of them bittys from the pet shop!” Pam spoke up as she began walking towards Skylar and the bitty. She couldn't quite see his face as the older woman approached. It made Pam grow tense and scoot closer to Derek.

“D-don't matter! That _thing_  was also in our ketchup supply!” Thomas screamed in her direction, making her flinch at the sound. The air grew more tense as the bitty slowly chuckled.

“well _grandpa_ , i would've explained myself if ya hadn't decided to **_practice yer battin._** ” The bitty explained as he stood up from his spot in her palm. Heaving a sigh as he brushed the dirt off his already dirty hoodie. The faux fur gently puffing more as dust was knocked out of them.

Skylar couldn't help the small snort leaving her mouth. Seems like no one else shared her humor at his little pun. Even getting a small twitch from the bitty as he looked over his shoulder at the girl.

Giving a small clear of her throat, this time she would stand up straight. Looking between everyone as she kept the bitty close.

“See? It isn't some rat or _mouse_. It's just a bitty. And last time I checked, bittys can't carry human diseases.” Skylar spoke clearly. A small quiver of her voice noticing all the eyes were on you. But she would try to stand her ground.

“Why don't we all just calm down and get something to eat huh?” This time she’d offer something that everyone could agree on. The tense feeling slowly began to loosen. And as the three humans looked at each other, the bitty would hum in approval.

“well that's sweet of ya ta offer cupcake. wouldn't mind takin a bite*.” This time the bitty seemed to turn and wink at Skylar. Making the girl blush brightly.

Everyone returned to the front room. Skylar sitting at the bar as the bitty would simply sit on the bar top. Everyone was incredibly quiet as Thomas worked on the meals. Which wasn't very much.

The bitty though asked for very rare pieces of chuck beef ((and a small cup of ketchup)). Which seemed strange. But with them being monsters, Skylar really didn't know much of what they ate. She just… Never realized they could eat such raw things.

Maybe she could ask him more?

As the others stayed quiet, she would clear her throat. The bitty jolting up a bit, as if he had been nodding off into sleep. But his skull would turn and looked at her with his eyelight.

It seemed to be staring straight into her being. Which made her flare up a bit.

“So uhm… D-do you happen to have a name?” Skylar asked timidly, really hating exactly how quiet and tense was once again. But as the skeleton would look over her once more, he gave a more relaxed smile as he spoke.

“what do you think my name is?” He asked, only to make her head tilt in confusion. But he leaned forward and looked at her with lidded sockets. As if teasing her.

“i’d call ya pinky from the way yer face matches yer hair 'bout now.” He added and shrugged his shoulders. Turning his gaze from her as she would flare even brighter. Jeez, some first interaction with a bitty in her life.

“W-well if that's the case. Maybe I should call you pumpkin?” Skylar found herself saying. Only for the bitty to erupt in a bright blue blush. His face clearly not expecting her to pick a strange name. His head tilting as she would find herself having to explain.

“You know, pumpkin, _pun_ kin.” She'd try to explain. Though he'd surprise everyone by letting out a loud laugh. Even Thomas poked his head through in time to watch the bitty continue to shake with amusement.

“ha! haven't heard a good one. must've been hard fer me ta get, havin such a thick skull.” He replied, calming down as he looked at her. “that's a good one.”

“Well now that we're all smiling and laughing…” Derek would interject dryly, clearly unamused by the small bonding moment between the two. Which Skylar would frown a bit at while the bitty now claimed as _Pumpkin_  would glance up at them. “But are we really going to ignore how it got in?” Derek seemed to be asking Skylar, completely ignoring the bittys ability to communicate.

Skylar of course kept her mouth shut once glancing down at the bitty. Who himself was now annoyed with the human.

“...heh, wasn't that hard _kiddo_.” Pumpkin shrugged and shoved his hands in his pocket. Standing up to walk over towards Skylar's napkin to brush himself off. “ya know how easy it is ta run through vents when yer not even a half a foot?”

“Or how about where its from? I don't think the bitty store next door would have one that looks like…” Derek would trail off, however this time he seemed to glare back at Pumpkin, making the bittys grin seemed to tighten.

Even widening in a more tight matter.

“look, _pal_. i ain't even from that rathole next door.” Pumpkin seemed to growl, even through his clenched teeth it was perfectly clear. Making Skylar and the others freeze for a moment. “i ain't the type of bitty to be owned like those assholes.”

“But… I thought most bittys needed humans to survive?” Skylar would now be the one to talk. Especially toward Pumpkin who looked up at her. He was waiting for some sort of smart ass remark until reading her face. Looking actually _concerned_ for the bitty.

That made him back track a bit.

“w-well some yeah. like some swaps and papys usually need em…” He found himself explaining. Finding himself more calm about talking to her than the others.

“i ain't yer normal bitty.” Pumpkin added with a shrug, deciding to leave it at that.

“So, ya ain't got no place?” Pam's voice would now break through the kitchen door. Two plates of food in her hand. One a particularly large burger and onion rings, placed in front of Skylar. While another little plate would be set in front of the cannibal.

He could smell the blood still seeping through the meat the minute Pam entered those doors. Making him drool at the sight before him. Already opening his maw abnormally wide and engulfing the thing in one bite.

_Soooo good._

However the bitty found himself being watched. Pam and Derek seemed to try and avoid the bittys gaze. While Skylar was giggling lightly, reaching over to her napkin to wipe off his bitty face….

No he was _not blushing_  brightly right now. He would take this time to finally look at Pam as he chewed his practically raw meat.

“nah, _tabia_ honesht, thatsh kinda why I ended up in yer supply. was takin a nap trying ta find a place to duck fer the night, ‘fore I slipped off and yer _bat crazy_ hubby saw me.” Besides the muffled tone from his food, Pumpkin also sounded off. His teasing, playful self seemed to immediately retreat in himself. As if to hide how upset he was about it.

And Skylar would quickly take notice. After already taking a few bites of burger, she looked up at Derek and Pam. Who of course seemed to glance back at her and then look away….

“Not even like, a little buddy or… A _friend_ with you?” Skylar questioned Pumpkin. His eyelight flickering off to the side. As if he was trying to think long and hard.

…. Was there anyone?

“jus me far as I known…. tho, I ain't been here very long…” With his reply, he'd knock on his skull once more. “thick skull ‘member?”

“Then… Come home with me!” The girl offered. Making everyone in the room to look at her crazy.

Even Pumpkin couldn't help his jaw drop.

“S-skylar… Ya sure that's a smart idea?” Derek would be the one to speak up, making the two turn their attention towards him. Course his own gaze switched from Pumpkins to hers a few times. Before finally stating. “You just quit your job, do you even know how to take care of a bitty?”

“Well, _he_ would tell me if it was. I don't think I've ever even met a bitty who was like him before!” She argued looking up at the other human. Pumpkin of course remained quiet as the two seemed to share a silent conversation.

“He can decide for himself if he wants help or not.” Skylar would add as she would turn to Pumpkin. His face lit up in a mixture of his maroon and his blue magic. Eyelight trained on her for a moment before he let out a small chuckle.

“well if yer gonna stick yer nose in mah business, guess I got no choice huh?” He questioned which she would simply smile and nod.

Once they were done eating, Pam had sent the two of them off with their dinner. She also said she could look for old clothes and such that the bitty could play with and rip up of he so choose to.

Course, Pumpkin didn't seem _interested_ on any of that.

Even how much the poor bitty demeanor seemed to change the minute they were gone. She had tried to buckle up Pumpkin in the passenger seat, thinking he'd probably rather his space somewhere he could see. However during a red light he climbed out of the belt, quietly stalking over the console and crawled into her lap. Her pencil skirt making it fairly easy for him to make a hammock and snooze.

Her face was painted bright pink as she tried to focus on the road.

When they got to Skylar's home, Pumpkin was still napping soundly. She carried the poor bitty inside. Finding that she also could nap as well. Pulling out her phone, she noticed there was nothing from her old work. Maybe no one really saw her leave?

_Or cared…._

A sigh escaped while she entered her room. Finding her bed more and more appealing. Plus… Something about watching the bitty so peaceful in his slumber. Almost begging her to join him. Despite the scary huge hole in his head.

He was just _darling_.

It didn't take long to set Pumpkin down on a pillow. Given the fact she lived alone made it okay to have an abnormal amount of them on there. She shed her clothes, changing from her business attire to a tank top and sweats. Her long hair tied up in a loose bun.

She'd climb right into bed, thankfully still not waking the bitty as she finally settled in. Bringing the pillow holding Pumpkin closer in case he woke up not knowing where he was. The thought seeming to buzz in her mind.

But once it grew quiet… She was fast asleep.

It had been late afternoon when Skylar finally fell asleep. So when she felt something small plop down onto her tummy, her eyes would flutter open to darkness. The only sorce of light coming from the moon shining through the window. She'd glance over to the pillow that once held Pumpkin…

But he was _gone_ …

A panic went through her as she began to sit up. Only to feel something jolt on her leg. Her eyes quickly shooting over to one overgrown eyelight. Practically shinning in the color of blood as the glow could even faintly be seen in the hole of white.

In fact it was Pumpkin. Staring up at her with his eyelight blown wide as if he was a Japanese school girl. And was covered with what appeared to be some sort of gunk? She couldn't see much without her glasses.

So leaning forward she would give a small giggle.

“Y-ya have a hard time sleeping?” She asked the bottle looking down at him. Her hand moving slightly to help her sit up. Only to land on what felt like something soft covering a pile of something. Making her cry out in fear as she scrambled for her phone. Forcing the flashlight on to whatever it was.

…. It was a rat. A **dead fucking _rat_**.

And she could tell it was dead by how it's eyes were glazed over. Blood still trickling out of its neck where it was cut open…

Her eyes followed the trail of blood leaving the rat. The crimson liquid making its way towards where Pumpkin sat. His eye light still watching her movements curiosily. Almost like a dog bringing in a dead bird to its owner….

Seems like there was a lot she didn't know of _bittys_...


End file.
